


Espresso

by willscrayons



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Phillipa Soo - Fandom, Schuyler Sisters - Fandom
Genre: Amelie - Freeform, Broadway, F/F, Fanfiction, Hamilton - Freeform, Pippa Soo, phillipa soo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willscrayons/pseuds/willscrayons
Summary: "coffee makes everything better right?""right."after phillipa soo's fiance died, all she wanted were things to get better, but better wasn't coming any time soon.emilia roberts was afraid. afraid of her uncle,  he could come back. right?started 15/09/17-





	Espresso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theatre people!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theatre+people%21).



Emilia was afraid. Afraid her uncle would come after her. But he was in jail. She knew that, right? Right. After her uncle got afforested she was sent to foster homes. They weren't bad — they kept her fed, gave her shelter and education. She just needed a proper home — love . That was something Emilia wanted, needed really. With years of neglect, that was the light at the end of the tunnel, but it wasn't coming anytime soon. Or was it?

Phillipa Soo, famous broadway actress, talented, pretty. You'd expect her to have a happy and wonder life, right? Well no. When she's not performing she's anxious stressed and upset. All she wanted was Steven. But Steven was gone. Colon cancer had taken him. He had his whole future planned, he'd marry the love of his life be an actor and maybe even have kids. But it was taken all too soon.

After he had died Pippa was given time off of work out of pity and sympathy. No one really understood. All she wanted was Steven but cancer had robbed his life and anxiety was taking Phillipa's.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the story guys!


End file.
